


Disco Elysium Case: MISSING RIVER CORPSE

by ArcannaRyu



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcannaRyu/pseuds/ArcannaRyu
Summary: I was helping someone make a discosona, and it grew into it's own little role play story, with twists and fun interactions and all that good stuff.Ive also attached the character headshot I was asking all these questions in order to know what to paint for them.
Kudos: 1





	Disco Elysium Case: MISSING RIVER CORPSE

The following text is copied from Discord:  
  
  
Arc:

Alright let's do this then. First up, you got any starter Disco Elysium persona ideas before I start getting you into specifics for making your oc?

Kronk:

Not really, haven't tried this before

I might need a little help with however it’s easiest for you to set this up :)  
  


Arc:

Alright I'll give you a run down.  
  


Basically, in order for me to draw you that painterly style portrait that characters get in the game, not only do we have to have your general looks, which we have thanks to you providing some pictures, but we also gotta figure out what your circumstance would be for getting into a conversation with Harry, (therefore causing your character's portrait appear in a dialogue box).  
  
So first off, let's figure out where in the Disco Elysium’s world you would be.

So could either be in martinaies, jamrock, around precinct 41 or 57, etc.

Kronk:

Well, I’m an adult, so I would probably have a job in the city.

hmm Maybe being a fisherman(woman) would be kind of cool.

Arc:

So Martinaise (The place where the game took place), Or maybe further up the coast?

Kronk:

I think a little further up the coast.

Arc:

So you're outside the reach of martinese and it's union troubles, but you're more into gang territories. So do you have a quiet life or did you get sucked into some shit?  
Have a stable financial situation or no?

Kronk:

I try to stay pretty neutral with everyone if possible.

I’m pretty grey in terms of taking sides, whatever feels right, I'll side with at the moment.

Financial situation isn't great but stable, I guess I could own a small boat that I inherited or something.

I’m not opposed to doing dirty work/illegal work if it brings in extra money.

Arc:

You got many friends there? What about hobbies?

Kronk:

I’ve got connections, but mostly acquaintances rather than friends. I’m the kind of person that makes "friends" easily, but it's not deep friendships.

For hobbies, I like to play an instrument, draw and study the weather patterns.

Might get drunk with a local or two if the occasion calls for it.

Arc:

Alright.  
You find one corpse and one man barely clinging to life.

What do you do with each?

Kronk:

What state is the corpse in?

Arc:

Fresh. Both of them floated down the river together.

Kronk:

I'll check the corpse quickly for any information, then (If I deem the person harmless) help the other man.

I'm guessing hospitals aren't really a thing around here, so probably just bring him to my place

and let him stay until he is strong enough to go on his merry way.  
  


Arc:

It looks like both of them might be gang members, but struggling to stay alive guy denies it.

Kronk:

Still, I’d help him...

I'd probably keep my eyes very close on him, watching out for any sign of trouble.

Probably ask around town if anyone knows anything about the situation.

Arc:

A dirty cop has interrogated a neighbor, the cop very bluntly outsing himself as corrupt by implying that a gang lord wants the man you found dead, and threatening that there will be consequences if he's not found. What do you do?

Kronk:

What do I know of the gang lord? What kind of person is he?

What kind of morals does he have?

Arc:

Bit on the moral grey side, but in the way an Al Capone character might be. They generally try to stay in the good graces of locals, donate money, pay for things for the community, but it's a pretty thin layer of mercy and everyone knows it.   
And as you found out, they're powerful enough to have at least one cop on the payroll.

Kronk:

Do I know why they wanted the man in my house dead?

Arc:

Your second hand account from a neighbor didn’t specify why. As for the man, you were only able to get him to wake up twice. For now he's passed out and running a fever.

He hasn't been awake since before the cop came looking for them

Kronk:

If I can't gather more information, I´ll let the man stay for now, not telling anyone about him.

I have not yet made a decision, I need more information on the matter and to understand both sides' perspectives before I can make up my mind.

Arc:

More cops have come, this is the first time you're being asked directly about the unconscious man.

Kronk:

Wait can they see him? I'd probably hide him if possible.

Like, I don't want anyone to find out about his whereabouts.

Arc

You have an attic, too close to the water for a basement.  
  


Kronk:

I would def try and hide this guy, because I know that people are looking for him.

It wouldn't feel right just giving him up, when I don't know his circumstances.

Arc:

How do you behave to the cop interrogating you?  
  


Kronk:

Like I behave towards any stranger, neutral but positive.

I don't know him so I have no reason to dislike him.

I´ll treat him with the same respect he shows me.

I do like meeting new people in general, doesn't matter where they come from.  
  


Arc:

The cop is suspicious of you. They seem friendly but unfamiliar with the dirty cop. You have probably one night to make a move. What do you do?

Kronk:

Do I suspect that they know anything about the attic?

Arc:

You don't suspect they know about the attic, nothing has been mentioned about your home or your career. They implied they were going around talking to everyone, but they're also implying they intend to talk to you again soon.

And you stumbled over your speech a bit, and they started pressing you for information.  
  
Feeling unnerved partially because the dirty cop is there at the questioning as well, and is not being discreet with his gun in it's holster. Though he gives more the impression that it's too warm a day to wear an obscuring coat.

  
  


Kronk:

I´ll bank on the fact that they (hopefully) don't know about the attic.

How is the guy doing? Has he woken up yet?

Arc:

When you’re able to return home, you see he’s burning up. How much do you know about first aid?

Kronk:

Seeing that I'm used to fishing and labor work, I'd probably know at least the basics.

I´m not a doctor, but I´m not completely inept either. If he has wounds I could probably treat them, but I wouldn't know how to remove a bullet.

And the treatment wouldn't be pretty either

Arc:

You also don't know enough not to remove a bullet. Unless it's shallow, you generally shouldnt be trying to remove a bullet, as that would cause more damage to the wound.

Kronk:

I have tried to stop and bleeding/bandaging up any wounds.

Kept an eye out for infection, made sure he's gotten water.

That's probably the extent of it

Arc:

He's really beaten up. A lot of bruises, big scrapes on his knees, couple scrapes on his hands too. Shallow but very clearly a knife wound on his shoulder.

And thanks to how you found him in the river, every open wound has gotten river water and mud into it.

Kronk:

The stab wound I know how to treat. I have a bad scar on my left leg from one time where I slipped on deck, landing a piece of metal equipment, resulting in a deep wound. I´d guess the damage is sort of similar.

Not sure what to do about the river water other than try and clean the wounds to the best of my abilities.

Arc:

It would be similar, and you did your best to disinfect everything and use clean bandages, though his left knee is definitely showing signs of infection. And you've already run out of genuine sterile bandages in changing things out for his shoulder every so often.

Kronk:

It seems like there is nothing more I can do for now.

If I can feed him, I will. Other than that, I'd say it's a matter of his own healing capabilities and time.

Arc:

The cops are still closing in on you. You expect you have one night to make a move if you choose to do so. What do you do?

Kronk:

The attic isn't a place people know of, I’ve only told a few very close friends about it.

Generally people assume I just sleep on my boat (which is true most days of the year).

Given that, I don't have reason to suspect that the cops know about it, if they do, someone I trust would have told them about it.

Arc:

It's not uncommon for houses in the area though. Many of the houses have a similar small attic for storage space.

Kronk:

Hmm...

I’ve been there to take care of him.

I could have been followed.

I would suspect that I might have been followed.

I´ll get in contact with one of my closest friends, and ask him to help me out. I´d watch out for anyone following me on the way there.

I´d want to move the attic guy to his place, since he most likely isn't a suspect.

Arc:

The attic windows are small portholes at just above head height. People could see you enter and exit the main house, but would not see you moving around in the attic, though they could see if a light was on at night.  
  


Kronk:

Yeah, I can't risk that.

Did I see anyone follow me on the way to my friends house?

Arc:

Your friend is looking after a young child, their sister got in bad with drugs and was in no position to be a parent, but it was about 2 years late before your friend knew about their niece and was able to become their temporary guardian. 

They would not risk hiding the man in their own house, but would help you move them somewhere else, upping your ability to move the man quickly and silently.

Kronk:

I’d look for an abandoned building then, I know the city and the surroundings pretty well, seeing as I’ve spent a lot of years here.

Anything not too far away, but also not close to anyone.

Somewhere I could preferably slip away to, unnoticed.

Arc:

There's a boathouse/picnic area a bit down river. 

It has public restrooms that lock from the inside, and it's a bit too far from civilization for drunks to bother making the trip to walk there and take advantage of the facilities, but it's very quick by boat.   
You could stash him in one of these restrooms, lock him in, then climb out through a window.

Otherwise, there's just not much in the way of uninhabited buildings in the immediate vicinity.   
You live in a pretty lively and new neighborhood in comparison to most of jamrock.   
Not much in the way of ruins and the like.   
  


Are you still going to stay committed to this? 

Your friend offers that it might be best to just leave the man out in the open for the dirty cop and his buddies to find before risk letting this spill out into the rest of the community.

They're clearly extra stressed thanks to having to look out for their niece.

Kronk:

While I’d like to just do that, I can't. It feels incredibly wrong leaving a wounded man on the brink of death in the hands of the dirty cop.

It would be the easier solution I know, but I can't do it.

If I can't think of anything else, I have to go with the restroom solution.

Making sure we aren't followed, me and my friend sneak out in the dead of night, to relocate the man to my boat.  
  


Arc:

As you're putting the man in the boat, a flashlight blinks on.   
You're spotted.   
With the figures behind the light, you can't make them out because you would have to stare into the flashlight to do it. But a calm, professional sounding voice asks you and your friend to please stay where you are and relinquish the suspect to them, so that they may take him to a hospital.

Kronk:

Okay, now the situation is out of my hands.   
I can't do anything else and I’m not about to fight an armed officer.   
I tried and failed. I accept that.

I´m very worried about my friend though, are they still with me?

Arc:

They're panicking, they aren't going to be able to calmly accept that the man is going to be killed, but that if they do something that they're going to be killed as well. The boat is on the water too, and the 3 of you are in it, making both your footings less stable on top of things.

Kronk:

(okay this one is tough)

How many cops do I think there are?

Arc:

You're on the small boat, they're just past the short dock your boat is attached to, standing on the edge of the river. Angling them a bit higher than you.

You must have walked past them carrying the man in the dark, and they must have been watching your house all night.

Kronk:

There would probably be an opportunity to take off to the sea. But I can't risk it.

It would be incredibly dumb.

The cops know where my friend lives, they know where I live, they know we have the man, I know at least one of the cops is dirty.

If we were to try and pull something, who knows what they might do.

I don't like surrendering, but I don't see any other solution.

Arc:

Another voice besides the calm voice starts asking questions, you recognize it as the same cop who had been suspicious of you before. 

He asks why you felt the need to hide the man.

Kronk:

I invite them onto the boat to talk.

Mostly because it feels dumb standing like this, talking with them shining a flashlight in my face.

Arc:

The light dips down, giving you a look at the men. You can see the man who had interrogated you before had apparently made a move to go talk to you, but had been stopped by the man holding the flashlight, having one hand on his chest and giving the interrogator man a serious look. You can see the dirty cop is behind them both.

Kronk:

What is the dirty cop doing? I’d def keep an eye on him.

Arc:

He's just watching, and can't make out further details with the lighting.

Kronk:

I ask the cop holding the flashlight politely to please stop shining it in my face.

Arc:

Flashlight cop instructs you and your friend to first exit the boat with the man, place him on the dock, then step away from the man and keep your hands up.

Kronk:

I'm suspicious of why they don't do it themselves.

Arc:

It's not a very large boat.

Kronk:

I cast a glance at my friend and tell them to help me do this.

Arc:

You both do as instructed.   
Flashlight man lowers the flashlight, and starts giving instructions about how the man needs immediate medical attention, so the two of you will have to be taken back to the precinct for later questioning, but he's interrupted by interrogator cop, who asks again, more forcefully this time, why you felt the need to hide the man.

Kronk:

I agree with flashlight cop. The man needs medical attention, but for all I know he'll end up at the bottom of the ocean with a bullet in his head. 

I don't like this situation. But flashlight cop seems concerned about him. Which makes me come to the conclusion that he isn't a dirty cop.

I want to talk with the cops and tell them the truth. But I also know that there's at least 1 dirty cop here. If I talk while he is present it might end bad for me and my friend.

I´m very concerned about my friend. I feel bad for dragging them into this.

Seeing how I can't really tell the truth I’d just reply with "It's a long story, and it’ getting late".

Arc:

Your friend is less composed, and says "Don't kill him."

How good are your reflexes?

Kronk:

Pretty decent, i’m used to fishing on the boat, working in tough conditions. It would take good reflexes to do that kind of work, keeping myself steady in more rough weather.

Arc:

Flashlight cop responds "Why would we..." but time slows, behind him dirty cop pulls out his gun and is reaching to grab interrogator cop.

Kronk:

How far away are these guys? Within reach?

Arc:

They're at the other end of a short dock. Not within reach.

Kronk:

I yell out "Don't shoot!" and point towards dirty cop. 

If there’s time I´d also shove my friend out of the way if possible.

Moving towards the guy seems dumb, seeing how he has a firearm, and I has nothing.

Arc:

You only have time to shout, bit too late though, dirty cop has grabbed interrogator cop, but you gave flashlight cop extra time, whipping around and drawing his firearm to point at dirty cop.   
So dirty cop points the barrel of his gun at interrogator cops head and holds it there.   
It’s a stand off.   
if he shoots interrogator cop, flashlight cop will be able to shoot him before he makes any more movements.

Kronk:

I think it was a pretty dumb move to pull for dirty co, because he:

1: revealed himself to be a dirty cop

2: Put himself in a situation where if he uses shoots interrogator cop, he'll end up dead himself.

I'm not sure what dirty cops end goal is here. I don't want anyone to end up dead. 

I put my hands up in surrender, just to make sure I'm not a treat, and whispers to my friend telling them to do the same.

I wait for the two other cops to say something, I’m afraid that if I start talking right now, dirty cop might feel threatened.

Arc:

Your friend is kind of crumpling, but compiles and shakily puts their hands back up.

Dirty cop starts giving a spiel, explaining that they just need passed out man dead, and they can all pretend nothing ever happened. Could give them a sizable bribe too. Flashlight cop seems resolute, but interrogator cop seems open to compromise. They take a moment to hash things out, interrogator cop pressing for more details, your mental label for him appearing more true than initially suspected. 

Dirty cop seems to come to a conclusion. 

Push unconscious man back into the river.   
He's on his last legs so it shouldn't take long for him to die. Then the detectives (so apparently they're detective cops) can find him again somewhere downstream, and this whole thing can be written off.

Flashlight cop replies a bit aggressively that he won't be cooperating until his partner no longer has a gun to his head.  
  
Dirty cop says "That's fine, we can just get them to do it"  
  
Turning to you and your friend  
  
"You two, push him into the river."

His demand adding another layer to the stand off. If flashlight cop turns to stop you, he will be left open to dirty cop, but if you don't do something then dirty cop might shoot interrogator cop.

Kronk:

I don't want to kill this man. I know my friend probably won’t (and can't given their mental state) do it.

I can't ask my friend to kill this man with me.

I’ll have to find another solution but quickly. 

I ask dirty cop why he pulled his gun?

Arc:

Dirty cop turns his gun at you,   
  
"I SAID THROW HIM IN THE RIVER BITCH!!!" 

That was all the opening interrogator cop needed, he is able to grab dirty cops hand and wrench it upwards, a shot goes off, but it sails harmlessly up into the air, though your friend falls to the ground regardless, trying to cover their head, while flashlight cop rushes forward and starts pistol whipping the dirty cop, leaving him dazed and interrogator cop works to wrestle them to the ground.

Kronk:

Does it seem like they have dirty cop overpowered? Does he still have his gun?

Arc:

They get the gun out of his hand, interrogator cop is on top of him and starts pummeling.   
It's clear he's lost control a bit, and flashlight cop has to grab an arm to make him stop, pulling a pair of handcuffs out, flipping the stunned dirty cop on his front and cuffing him, hands behind his back.

Kronk:

I want to check on the injured man. How is he doing?

Arc:

He's still feverish, but otherwise stable. You hear flashlight cop walk up beside you as you're checking on him, he crouches down, removes one of his gloves, then puts it on the man's head, checking his temperature, before his eyes scan the rest of him, lingering on wounds. He then pulls out a notebook and makes a few notes, then stores it away in his coat and stands back up.

He says gently,

"You have gotten the man this far, I think it best we not tempt fate any further by waiting. Could you assist me in bringing him to my vehicle? My partner can handle the rogue policeman"

In the background, the interrogator cop responds with a "Yep"

picking up the dirty cop and slinging them over his shoulders.

Kronk:

"Yes of course".

I'm surprised at how collected he seems, given that he could have been shot.

I ask him if it would be ok for my friend to return home. I tell him that I will cooperate, and explains that my friend has a kid to look after.

Arc:

He pauses, looking at the scared friend, pondering for a moment. 

He then pulls out his notebook again, writes something down, then rips out the paper and hands it to the still shaking friend, who carefully takes it. Flashlight cop explaining,

"You are to call this number tomorrow morning, where we will conduct a phone interview with you about your involvement in tonight's events. There are additional instructions on the note. If you do not call by the allotted time, an officer will be sent to retrieve you. Understood?"

Your friend slowly nods. Flashlight cop nods back, and then goes to pick up the top half of the sheet you were using to carry the unconscious man, waiting for you to hold the other side.

Kronk:

"I’ll talk to you tomorrow," I tell my friend before walking over to flashlight cop. I grab the bottom half of the sheet.

I’m not sure how to feel about all this. I´ll face my feelings later, when the time is better for it. 

I look at the cop in front of me.

I can't help but ask him:

"Are you Alright Mr?" I´m waiting for him to give me his name.

Arc:

"I am lieutenant Kitsuragi, and my partner is lieutenant double-yeferitor Du Bois"

"Harry is fine"

The other cop says behind you.

You both lift up the man and the Lt. Kitsuragi takes the lead, 'Harry' following once they get some distance ahead, clearly keeping an eye on things. Your friend also gets up, and wordlessly starts to follow you. They might be still a bit too shaken up to help, but it's clear they're still going to be sticking around awhile to supervise. Harry ends up falling in step beside your friend, seeming like they're trying to keep them company.

Kronk:

I can't help but smile, hearing the ridiculous title the Lieutenant Kitsuragi used for his partner. I have no idea what it means.

I glance towards Harry, being a bit weary of him. He seemed pretty quick to compromise with the bad cop, but then again, he had a gun held against his head - I can't judge him for that.

I look back to Lt. Kitsuragi. 

"Lieutenant, I’m sorry for being so blunt, but how can I be sure that you won't kill this man as soon as we are done here?"

Arc:

"You're going to be accompanying us back to the station once this man has been taken to the hospital. We will need you to give a detailed description of the events and those leading up to it, similar to what your friend will be doing tomorrow morning." 

"Yeah, so really you should be asking how you could be sure we won't kill you, and sleeping beauty there." 

Harry chimes in in an incredibly tactless manner. 

Your friends' eyes go wide with worry. 

Lt. Kitsuragi shoots Harry a severe look.

But Harry just continues on,

"But fact is, if we wanted to kill you guys, doing it back at the docks would have been a way more convenient place for it. And it'd save us the trouble of carrying these two around."

He jostles the unconscious bad cop on his shoulders a bit for emphasis.

Lt. Kitsuragi shakes his head and sighs in exasperation, then says, 

"Regardless, in a perfect world, we would all be able to go home and sleep and return to this tomorrow, but current circumstances demand immediate action. Please do your best to cooperate, and we may be able to have you back home by tomorrow afternoon"

Kronk:

Harry seems like an...odd? person to have as a cop to me, not that i’ve met many cops in my life. It seems to me that out of the two, Lt. Kitsuragi is the more professional one.

I wonder if I made a mistake, hiding the guy away. Hopefully he's going to make it.

"I'll cooperate, don´t worry".

A sense of dread washes over me. I never told anyone about the body. For all I know it could still be there, at the riverbed, rotting away.

I’ll tell the Lieutenant later. He seems worried about getting the man to the hospital. The dead man can wait, the dying man cannot.

Arc:

Your friend is still plodding along nervously, trying to keep at attention of the things going on around them.

You come to a halt at the edge of a road, Lt. Kitsuragi starts to lower the unconscious man, and without thought you follow the motion, gently setting the man down. He then rises back into a professional looking stance again, and says,

"I'm going to go retrieve my vehicle. Wait here with detective Du Bois."

Harry sets down the dirty cop in front of him, not trying too hard to be gentle about it, then stretching out with a groan, the bones of his back popping, before he similarly pops the vertebrae of his neck and says casually.

"We'll be here."

Kronk:

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. I’m tired. It’s late.

I turn to my friend and place a hand on their shoulder. "You know, you really should go home after this". I pause for a second, then add:

"I'm sorry for getting you involved".

I really am sorry. Still, I don't regret my actions. I’m pretty sure the man would have been killed by now if I had not helped him....Right?

Arc:

Your friend looks like they're about to cry. Harry gives a sympathetic look.

"Hey, you got a phone at your house right? She can just give you a call when we make it to the precinct, right Kim?"

The lieutenant averts his gaze and coughs into his hand awkwardly.

"Khm, yes, I believe that would be acceptable. Now, if you would excuse me."

He turns and starts jogging off down the road, before long taking a turn and being out of sight. 

Harry quietly watches him go, taking on a bit of a professional posture, but which fails to have nearly as much gravitas as his partners thanks to his fidgeting and rocking back and forth on his heels. Now it's just the 3 of you, not counting the two more unconscious men at your collective feet.

Kronk:

I stand for a bit, unsure of what to say. The air has fallen silent after the Lieutenant ran to get his vehicle. 

I look at the two men at our feet. This is truly a bizarre evening. 

I can feel my friend getting uncomfortable in the silence. I try to think of something to say to break the ice.

"So" I say gesturing towards the injured man "Who is this guy anyways?"

I'm nervous but trying not to show it…

Arc:

Harry looks over at you.

"Hmm? This guy?"

He looks down at the feverish man.

"No idea. All we knew was that a cop found a corpse on the riverbank, and the tracks in the mud clearly showed that there had been a second body, but it had been dragged off by someone. Why'd you think us detectives were called here in the first place? Pretty suspicious of a person to only take one body and leave the other."

He looks back up, off into the distance of the direction his partner had run off to.

"So me and Kim take a look, see mystery man number 2 had been put into a boat by the looks of it. One matching the size and dimensions of your own boat. So we do our thing, track down the boat, track you down, give you a chance to come clean, which you didn't. Which means only question now was why you were keeping them hidden. And, well, we got our answer."

He gestures to the dirty cop at his feet.

Kronk:

I'm relieved that he realises why I didn't come clean the first time they visited.

I wonder if the dirty cop was the one that "found" the corpse. To me it sounds like he used his colleagues to try and fix his mistake.

"Do you think I did the wrong thing by not contacting the police right away?"

I look at Harry.

How does he seem all things considered? He could have been killed.

Arc:

The guy looks a bit antsy, but otherwise surprisingly nonchalant. you could almost suspect that this sort of thing was a daily occurrence for the man with the ease he seemed to handle it. But on the other hand, it wouldn't surprise you if he were putting on a brave face for you two's benefit.

"Maybe. if you called 'em by telephone right when you found them, you might have gotten a different set of cops on the scene before this asshole. And Kim would probably say something like 'it's worth it not to put innocent lives at risk' but if you ask me, in this one, specific time, I'm honestly glad you didn't, cus otherwise we never would have found out about this guy."

Kronk:

Kim? I'm guessing that’s Lieutenant Kitsuragis first name. Kim. Harry doesn't seem to care as much about formalities as his partner.

After considering the facts, I'm pretty confident that Harry’s an honest cop. He might be a little unorthodox, both in manners and in the way he dresses. But a good person.

"Thanks, that puts me a bit at ease."

I glance down at the unconscious cop again. 

"So if you and Lt. Kitsuragi are partners, then who is this guy?"

Arc:

"Some local law enforcement. Me and Kim, we generally work farther up river at the main heart of the area, but there's smaller police stations and general security guard setups scattered throughout precinct 41's territory. Most of them aren't well staffed enough to have detectives though, so we get called in."

Kronk:

"Is my friend in any danger?"

I don't want to ask that question while they are present, but I need to know.

I can't imagine that dirty-cops boss will be happy, once they learn of what transpired here.

Arc:

"Damn do I hope not. Part of why we're staying put here, standing around like a bunch of creepers in the dark and waiting for Kim is to try and keep as many eyes from seeing you two involved as possible. Hopefully once we get this guy put away,"

He points at dirty cop

"and see why they want that guy dead so bad,"

he moves his pointing hand toward feverish guy.

"everybody will be too busy to be thinking about any witnesses. You all keep your heads down, and hopefully whoever's paying off this guy will be too focused on being pissed off at him outing himself as a crooked cop that you two get off scot free."

He glances at your friend,

"Maybe give yourself a few days to work on that poker face though huh buddy?"

Kronk:

That last comment took me off guard. Seems like Harry is seeing right through my facade...

Trying to change the subject I ask "So the Lieutenants first name is Kim? He seems nice, how long have you worked together?"

Arc:

He fidget's a bit at that.

"Umm, I'm not really supposed to say those sort of things. at least not without Kim okaying it. Not supposed to say too much about other cops. Been trying to work on that."

He fidgets more, a long tense silence passes between you three.

"You know, I was worried that I might have been a crooked cop once."

A bit of uneasy silence goes by.

"You ever go through one of those days where you drink so much that you forget things the next day? Well, I did that, actually did it a few times apparently, and someone said something about this big time gang leader with a lot of cops on their payroll, and I thought 'oh no, what if I'm one of those crooked cops?' But a little while later one of my friends was like 'Harry, you're an unreliable, drunk, suicidal disaster of a human being and no crime lord would have you'. and lemme tell you, it was a hell of a thing to be relieved about." 

Another pause.

"I met Kim during that time."

Kronk:

Oh...I wasn't expecting that at all. I'm completely taken aback by what he just told me, and not at all surprised at the same time, however that works.

He shouldn't be giving out personal information, but somehow I don't mind it.

He's....a very human character, very blunt and straightforward. I respect It. 

It's nice to see that the cops are just normal people like the rest of us. It's easy to forget that there's a real person behind all of their fancy titles.

Sounds like this guy was a total mess by the time his partner met him. I want to know more, but I don't wanna prod.

So I don't ask him.

"Can't say that I’ve ever been that drunk before...".

I crack a smile at him "I thought being a fisherman was tough, but after tonight, I think it's safe to conclude that you coppers are off worse".

Arc:

He gives off a snort of laughter.

"Hey, we're still a bunch of willing pawns of the bourgeoisie keeping the little guy down, so I wouldn't give us too much credit. Or really use me as your primary example of the trials and tribulations of the officers of the law. Got a whole department of cops less fucked up than me waiting back at precinct 41, even just counting the ones running the night shift, which are arguably more fucked up than the ones running the day shift. But yeah, stay in school, don't do drugs, drink in moderation, etcetera etcetera... "

Arc:

The humm of a motor carriage approaches, it's headlights noticeably turned off as it rolls up beside you all. Lt. Kitsuragi exits the vehicle, leaving the motor running, and goes to unlock the back doors.

Springing into action, Harry lifts up the man at his feet with a grunt and heads to the back of the blue and white motor carriage, waiting patiently for his partner to unlock the doors, Kim struggling with it a bit in the dark.

Arc:

But he soon get's the doors open, and Harry heaves the dirty cop into the back, Kim closing and locking the doors behind them. Harry then motions for you to hop in through the passenger side, while Kim instructs your friend to head home.

Kronk:

My focus shifts from Harry’s talk to the motor carriage as it comes into view. 

It's magnificent. I’ve rarely seen one up close. I don't know anything about motor carriages, they are a rarity in these parts.

I can't help but think this puts my little, shitty, barely floating tub to shame.

It looks very expensive. I'm almost afraid to touch it, let alone get in it, for fear of breaking something. There's no way I could afford to replace even the smallest part on this vehicle.

I gingerly place my hand on the metal frame of tha carriage, to steady myself as I climb in. I’m very careful to not break anything.

Arc:

Getting in, you can see its interior split into 3 parts. The front seats, some cramped middle seats, then a walled off back area, with a few cagelike features where the dirty cop was being held.

You get told gently to take the front passenger seat as the two detectives come in behind you holding the man, Harry going in first to lay them across the back seats as Kim helps to keep him level. Harry taking a seat in the back with the man, the cramped space forcing him to drape the man across his lap, keeping a hand on their side to secure him.

Kim goes around the other way to the driver's side, pulling out an attached radio to the car.

Explaining the situation to the person on the other end, using a number of codes and jargon you aren't familiar with, but which cause the soft spoken man on the other side of the line to seem to kick things into a higher gear.

Soon connecting Lt. Kitsuragi to a hospital's emergency line, where he preps them on the situation in much plainer language, and they respond with a hospital wing location where they'll be ready with a pair of stretchers and desired restraints.

Kronk:

I place myself on the front passenger seat. Everything about the vehicle seems in tip top shape, much unlike my boat. I bounce slightly on the seat to test out how it feels. 

I study the many foreign mechanics in front of me, wondering how this thing operates.

I can't help but feel a bit excited. I’ve been harboring a possible criminal, hiding from the cops, surviving a standoff and am now about to go on a drive with said cops and a possible murderer. I look at Lt. Kitsuragi and Harry, and wonder if every day is like this for them.

I catch my reflection, in what seems to be a mirror bolted onto the right side of the vehicle. I wonder for a brief moment how I would look in a police uniform. Then shake the thought. It's silly.

Arc:

Lt. Kitsuragi smoothly climbs into the driver's seat beside you, buckling his seatbelt and motioning for you to do the same. He then checks his mirrors, and gently steps on the gas pedal, starting the car moving forward slowly down the street. Once reaching the point where the street starts being updated enough to have streetlights, he flicks a switch, illuminating the car's headlights and the street in front of them, before picking up a bit more speed.

Harry pipes up,

"You know maybe you should call your friend once we make it to the hospital too. They've got that 'I'm not going to be able to go to sleep tonight until I know you're okay' look about them."

Lt. Kitsuragi has the briefest of smirks, as if the words had conjured a fond memory. Before responding,

"Yes, perhaps that would be best. It would also let us make sure your friend made it to their home safe sooner rather than later. Though I would ask you remain vague when you call, and not speak about the case amongst yourselves."

Kronk:

"Thank you, I´ll make sure to keep it vague on the details".

I don't have much else to say. A sudden tiredness has overcome me. It takes every ounce of willpower that I have not to fall asleep.

Arc:

The Kineema passes the border of your small riverside town, and continues on into the empty rural streets of the night.


End file.
